


【蝙蝠侠中心/水仙向】蝙蝠侠与哥谭王子（一发完）

by 1900td



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, bat man - Fandom
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Multi, bat man - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1900td/pseuds/1900td
Summary: 谁不喜欢蝙蝠侠和布鲁西宝贝呢，假如他们是两个人，假如他们是恋人





	【蝙蝠侠中心/水仙向】蝙蝠侠与哥谭王子（一发完）

布鲁西.哥谭王子.韦恩是整个充斥着黑暗阴影哥谭市最美的风景，这一点毋庸置疑。同时，哥谭市广为流传的另一件桃色新闻——布鲁西宝贝包养了蝙蝠侠。

这个传闻的源于自从蝙蝠侠出现开始，那些曾经骚扰或者给布鲁西找麻烦罪犯和反派都被蝙蝠侠胖揍一次或者多次，并且蝙蝠侠那些看起来就无比昂贵的装备，恐怕也只有韦恩家族能够供给。

说到反派和罪犯，我们把镜头转给小丑先生。灯光师准备，音响师准备，话筒准备，让我们来讲述一下Joker的故事。

当初从小丑出现起，就让蝙蝠侠几乎有些焦头烂额，但在多次交锋中，蝙蝠侠也不曾把小丑真的怎么样，直到在布鲁西宝贝生日宴会上，小丑再次作死且挑衅"花花公子"布鲁西，还导致韦恩庄园损失惨重，甚至布鲁西也因此受伤。蝙蝠侠还好赶到并救起了满身是伤的布鲁西。蝙蝠侠的怒火几乎可以再烧几座韦恩庄园，抓住小丑的哥谭黑骑士把小丑那一顿揍，真叫打的连你妈都不认得你，最后把恍恍惚惚的小丑一脚踢到了阿卡姆疯人院，开始今天的伙食也不是人吃的系列的生活。

对了，在这之前，真单身狗Joker还有幸围观了布鲁西.韦恩和蝙蝠侠火热的法式深吻，从此更加让小丑思考人生。

当然，小丑先生不是唯一一个被迫围观秀恩爱的反派，你问还有谁？企鹅人、双面人、稻草人、问号人、猫女大概不算，她和毒藤女一样，两个人都在分别和蝙蝠女以及小丑女相爱相杀。  
正所谓一对百合一对基，剩余的反派会在闲暇时间思考一个问题——搞基还是不搞基，这是个问题。

让我们再把视线转回，来说说布鲁西.韦恩和蝙蝠侠不可说的二三事。(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

韦恩庄园大宅

哥谭王子布鲁西.韦恩连续五天都没有见到自家的恋人——蝙蝠侠，这让有向来傲娇又缺少安全感的布鲁西十分不爽以及委屈，虽然知道蝙蝠侠有事情要忙，但这种每天都要为自己的恋人担心受怕的感觉折磨着布鲁西的内心。

他摇晃着高脚杯中的葡萄酒，暗色的液体倒映着布鲁西蓝色带着雾气的双眸，他将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，微涩的口感弥漫整个味蕾然后滑向胃袋。不知道喝了多少杯，透明的酒瓶渐空，此时他的脸上浮现出醉意，而卧室的门被打开了。

"阿福？"布鲁西半躺在KingSize的床中，听到响动他把自己翻了个身，紫色的修身衬衫加上量身定做的西裤衬的青年腰纤腿细，外加挺翘的臀都让蝙蝠侠觉得自己硬了，硬的发疼。

"布鲁西……"暗哑的男低音是蝙蝠侠的专属，听到恋人熟悉的嗓音，布鲁西一瞬间觉得是不是自己的幻觉，高大的男人已经来到他的身后，一只腿将布鲁西修长的双腿分开，而他的腰部正对布鲁西的臀部，蝙蝠侠以背后体位的姿势控制住布鲁西不安分的身体，"我还以为你……"布鲁西略带哭腔的声音，蝙蝠侠足足比布鲁西大一号的体型和长期锻炼有力的手臂，将布鲁西整个抱起，"对不起，宝贝，我最近太忙了。"蝙蝠侠带着胡渣的下巴亲吻着布鲁西光滑的脸蛋，娇生惯养的小王子很快就输给了男人有力的亲吻，瘫软在这位哥谭君主的怀里。

蝙蝠侠离开越发鲜红的唇，带着老茧的手指抚摸着恋人的脸。男人坐在床上，而布鲁西站在男人两腿中间，"脱掉你的衣服。"来自哥谭君主的命令，布鲁西有些羞耻地解着自己的衣服扣子，修长的双手轻轻从锁骨滑到皮带的位置。蝙蝠侠的双腿之间已经高高拱起了帐篷，无论两个人做爱多少次，布鲁西都有些难以适应男人的尺寸。

哥谭的小王子有些不高兴，自己脱光，但蝙蝠侠却一身三件套黑色西服，纹丝不动的样子。他恶作剧一样用白皙修长的腿故意趁男人的下半身，果不其然听到更粗的呼吸声，布鲁西挑衅地向蝙蝠侠微笑，高大的男人直接一记擒拿将布鲁西整个丢到了床上。

赤裸的身体感受到背后炙热的温度，布鲁西的阴茎抬起头来，男人的闷笑声也是如此性感。"操我，Bat。"

布鲁西宝贝完全不想管其他什么的，蝙蝠侠的吻就能让他直接高潮。

Bat的西装被布鲁西粗暴地扯开，两个人吻的难舍难分，Bat看着只属于自己的布鲁西染上各种情欲的痕迹，蓝色的眼眸里完完全全倒映着他的身影。

安全套和润滑剂也加入性爱之中，蝙蝠侠慢慢地做着扩张，让布鲁西不会受伤，也为了让恋人更加享受性的快乐。被快感占据思考能力的哥谭小王子只想一件事，让蝙蝠侠狠狠疼爱他，操他的身体，操他的灵魂。

巨大的阴茎进入布鲁西的身体，他尽量放松身体让对方完全进入。蝙蝠侠调控好自己的节奏，他一边亲吻着自己的小王子，一边用手安抚布鲁西身体。

"嗯…………太深了，Bat我不行……唔……"

布鲁西并没有拒绝的余地，蝙蝠侠将他的身体了解的一干二净，"乖，放松"他一边慢慢将自己整个放入布鲁西的后穴里。

"真乖，整根都吞下了。"

男人在他的背后耳语，带胡茬的唇部在布鲁西的背后落下亲吻，在布鲁西宝贝适应自己以后，Bat开始挺腰，一下一下撞击着小王子挺翘的臀部。

"………嗯…啊哈……"布鲁西的腰被Bat环住，他的腹部被垫了两个枕头，让他更好的与男人侵略的位置贴合。

整个卧室里都充满了情色的肉体声，两个人共同高潮之后，布鲁西腿软腰也软，蝙蝠侠倒是充满精力，将恋人翻了一个面，将布鲁西的腿架在自己的肩膀上，继续开始自己的掠夺。

"……不……要了！"布鲁西已经要哭了，"臭蝙蝠！"

Bat享受地接受来自哥谭小王子甜蜜的抱怨，一边又加大力度，将布鲁西操浑身无力乖乖地躺在自己的怀里。

第二天，布鲁西没精打采地出现在瞭望塔，背后还跟着一只大蝙蝠，队友们看着旁若无人打情骂俏的两个人，真是恨不得自戳双眼。

今天也是哥谭安静的一天。

END


End file.
